


He’s Here

by Rinxchka



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Comfort Beanie, Comfort Memory, Cuddling, First Meeting, Flashback, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Panic Attacks, its so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinxchka/pseuds/Rinxchka
Summary: Quackity was always Comforted by Techno, What if its Techno this time needing Comfort.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	He’s Here

His breathing was rash, it was hard to suck up a proper breathe by the whiplash of panic on his nerves. Voices. The Voices, they were screaming- Yelling, peer pressuring. They want it, They want it now. They want blood, a massacre to happen. They want a blood bath, Technoblade has long gone stopped his ways, but the voices are going rouge, soon he would too.

He grips at his bright pink hair, his golden crown slowly slipping off his head. His ears were down, in panic and fear that he was about to hurt his lover that was inside the house and the innocent villagers on the town outside of the forest. He heard his crown clatter loudly for slipping off, and it worsened his feeling. He continued to tug and pull, till he felt a warm hand rest itself on one of the hand that was gripping his hair. The warmth, he flinched but craved it. Then a Memory that was long locked away in his mind had decided to show and hit replay.

___________________________________

_It was the first day of school, Philza, his father, would be dropping him and his brother off to 1st grade. New school, and the pressure and anxiety of having to introduce himself were terrible. Wilbur was humming beside him as they walk to their room. “Grade 1 Tulip... Grade 1 Tulip... There!” Philza pointed, rushing over there. Both boy’s holding onto their Father’s hand, they sprint there little legs while Philza speed walked his way to the door._

_“Well this is it boys, have a good first day okay?” Philza kneeled, holding his hand to Wilbur and Techno’s shoulder. Wilbur looked at his dad then turned to his nervous out of his wits brother, he took his hand and held it, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll come back to pick you up okay? I promise that i’ll always come back.” Philza whispered, Technoblade had a tint of green but he nodded._

_Wilbur beamed and hugged his Dad, dragging Techno to the hug knowing he’d need it. “Okay, now go inside there.” Philza ushered, pushing them to the door, that opened to see their Advisor who flashed a smile at the two children. “Goodmorning, Have a good day Sir.” The woman greeted, Philza also nodded back and walked back to the gates._

_“Welcome to First Grade you two. Come introduce yourself!” The Teacher said, leading them to the front of the class, Wilbur beamed a smile at the class and happily introduce himself, Techno gulped but Wilbur seemed to not notice that he had let go of Techno’s hand. “What about your Brother? What is your name?” The Teacher kindly asked, looking at him. Technoblade’s eyes shot open, then felt the eyes of the crowd of fellow kids his age stare at him._

_“O-oh uhm..” He stuttered, then he heard it. The Whispers.. Kids gave him a judging look, Girls and Boys going to the closest friend nearby and whispered to each other. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he knew what they were talking about. His classmates were judging, teasing, insulting him to their friends, Wilbur fit in well but why not him? The voices in his head had started to taunt him._

_‘_ Ewww.’ _‘Look at them frown.’ ‘You’re a Failure.’ ‘Get a load of this monster.’ ‘You’re disgusting.’ The voices Taunted, saying rude things that made him panic. The teacher was waving her hand infront of Technoblade, asking if he’s alright. Then he ran for it. He ran for the door, he opened it and ran down the hall. He heard his Teacher yell for him and Wilbur calling out his name._

_Technoblade was fast for a child, and he had gone to the Boy’s bathroom. He stumbled in, In a panic, he had rushed to the first stall to hide in. He slammed the door shut, not knowing he didn’t lock it. He pulled at his hair as he sat on the toilet, whimpering and begging for them to leave him alone. Another boy from a neighboring stall had heard him, he felt bad. He got out and washed his hands and went to knock till he realized the stall door wad hanging open, He took a deep breathe in and opened it. As he expected, this boy was so deep in his panic he didn’t notice him coming in._

_He turned around and locked the door, gently approaching the half piglin. He laid a hand on the one gripping his hair, “Hey, hey.” He said, his squeaky voice laced with concern. Technoblade flinched at the sudden touch, but the warmth he had didn’t make him to pull away. He turned his head up fast, his eyes blurred with tears. Quackity quickly realized he was overwhelmed and crying, so he released his little duck coos and trills. He cooed at the piglin, who acknowledged the sounds this boy was making. He grunted, and closed his eyes as he let his hair be free from his death grip, he felt tears fall down his cheeks._

_“Hey, no don’t. C’mon follow me.” The boy said, Techno opened his eyes and stared at this semi-blurry figure. He had tan skin, and black hair peeking out from his hat, or beanie. Technoblade was still struggling to breathe as he choked and sobbed from his tears, “Here, Here, Blow on me. My face.” The boy instructed, pointing at his face. He blew at the Boy’s face. The boy smiled, and kept asking him to do so, He was confused but he had done so not knowing his ragged breathing was calming down. Soon he was breathing normally, he adjusted his seating on the toilet and realized his voices had gone down. They were calm, this was rare._

_“Are you okay?” The boy asked, Technoblade took a moment to look at him. Then, he had nodded. The boy beamed and introduced himself, “I’m Quackity!” Quackity smiled. “H-how did you know that?” Technoblade asked, Quackity tilted his head, “What? Not telling me your name after i calmed you down?” He asked, Techno frowned at him. “I’m kidding! My dad does that when i panic over something, so i did that with you.” Quackity smiled, Technoblade just realized he was holding this boy’s hand and still didn’t let go. Quackity lets go of his hand and takes off his hat._

_Techno looks at him in confused till the small hat was tugged down at his head, it was a bright yellow so Techno kinda liked it, not because it was really warm where did you get that? Then, he was pulled into an embrace, his face squished to Quackity’s chest. Quackity was relatively smaller than him and he tensed still. “I hope you don’t mind, but my Dad hugs me after i experience this..” He trailed off, Techno slightly relaxing, letting his hands grip this boy’s jacket. He looks up then decided to introduce himself properly. “I’m..._

____________________________________

Techno!” Quackity’s voice snapped him out of his mini trance. He returned to his panicked state, his ragged breathing and the lack of proper oxygen made tears prick at his eyes and his vision blurred.

“Hey, hey. Technoblade, Techno, sweetheart, Piggy. Look at me, yeah.” He said, keeping eye contact with Techno who stared at him. Then a trills, coos, chirps filled the sound of the room and Techno’s inner beast was slowly calming down from its rampage. The voices quieted down, as he closed his eyes to listen.

“Okay your breathing is still raggedy. Blow on me, Techno.” He instructed, Techno puffed a breathe on Quackity’s chin. “Good, Good. You’re doing good, just keep doing that.” He urged, slowly taking off his beanie with one hand as he held his huge piglin hybrid boyfriend on his arms. He played with his hair, while Techno continued the breathing exercise. A few minutes goes by, Techno’s breathing was calm, he was still held by Quackity who had taken off his beanie, and to Techno’s suprise, tugged it on him.

“Quackity- what are you?” he asked, “Just accept it, just don’t look at my hair.” He asked, then pulled him closer and hugged him to his chest. Technoblade nuzzled his face on his lover’s chest, “I remember this..” He mumbled, muffled by the clothing. “Really? when we first met? The Bathroom Stall story?” He said with a teasing voice, his chirping and trills continued, as he pecked Techno’s forehead. “Yeah, i’m just glad you were there, still glad you’re still here..” He trailed off, his eyes droopy.

Quackity noticed his exhaustion and played with his ears and hair, successfully leading him to sleep. He kissed his forehead again murmuring, “I’ll always be here..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! Again this is all Fiction and i only ship the roleplay/persona, not the actual cc :,))


End file.
